The Wheel Of Future
by Picaro
Summary: (AU, S-J, hints of S-R, M-R) A blind vampire seeking for answers. Having met his long-lost lover over the centuries again, Seto Kaiba is seeking for answers to a most vital question. Will the gifted seer Ryou Bakura be the key to the answer?
1. Introducing The Actor

**Summary:** _To see the future can be a gift or a curse the same. Having taken refuge at the confines of the Tarot Café, its owner Ryou Bakura earns his money by predicting peoples their futures and aiding them at important decisions. However, sometimes the customers that visit him aren't always humans, or just seem to be... One of them is Seto Kaiba, top-mannequin extraordinaire and also a three-hundred years old vampire. What will his question_ be?

**Story Type**: YGO-themed Remake (Original: Everlasting Beauty, out of the Short Story Collection ´The Tarot Café´ by Park Sang Sun)

**Reason:** For apocalipticoblivion whose dare has given me serious writers block for the last two months. (Honestly, Michie, couldn't you choose a different pairing?-.-;)

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended, neither to the creators of Yugioh nor the ones of The Tarot Café. This fiction is the creating of a enthusiastic fan and created for entertainment purposes only.

_/......./ Ryou's Narrative_

* * *

_**The Wheel Of Future**_

* * *

_Intro _

_It's easy to tell the humans about their past. You only have to watch the expression of their faces and the way they're acting._

_But there's almost nobody, who can predict the future. Maybe this is because there are so many faces of it._

_But when time and space collide, I can take a look at what the future holds._

_/The Hanged Man: It is necessary to respect society if one wants to achieve justice and continue one's growth. Obtaining spiritual wisdom can require to bring certain sacrifices./_

_It is a gift and a curse of God._

_End Intro _

**- Card Number VI –**

**§The Lovers**: The Lovers – The right way around. – Meeting of a familiar soul. A courting couple hesitates at making an important decision. Beauty and Youth. A special event in the future is being influenced by the faith and the good intentions of a human. The wrong way around. – An unfortunate meeting. Seduction, Betrayal, Underhandedness, Envy, Difficult Decisions, Addiction to an other, Insatiable Greed.§

The world of beauty.

Fake, vividly bright colours, fresh breezes, gentle caresses,... - the world of mannequins. The clicks of cameras and flashes of light along with shouted to stand this way and hold one's limps that one being the only constant part of it.

It was his world.

Standing tall, short sable hair swaying in a playful breeze, bare upper body half revealed by the unbuttoned shirt, one hand hooked at the rim of his belt while the other phantom caressed his bare navel... Two golden chains adoring his pale flesh, one around the neck with an exquisite pendant, the other stretching it's filigree links between the tips of his index and middle fingers, a small diamond hanging in the middle... The expression on his face was one of somebody who knew that he was being watched, yet not ever really noticed it; a touch of highness and nonchalant seduction coating the air that took the viewers their possible breath.

**CLICK**

Another costume, baroque this time. A close up of his face and upper torso, left hand coquettishly tipping the large, ornament- and feather-decoyed hat so that it his half of his face, the visible expression underneath it sober. A cold, dismissive beauty, aided by the dark colour of his painted lips and the icy look of his infinite ocean blue eyes. This man _knew_ that you were looking at him. –And he didn't care in the least about it.

A black cloth ribbon around the white collar of his undershirt being lightly pushed back by his free right hand into place, the dark brown colour of his properly combed hair contrasting nicely with the dusk coloured material of his jacket and it's shiny golden embroideries on the cuff of his arms and the whole length of the oversized, stylish collar flaps...

**CLICK**

This time it was a grad close of the side of his face, fine boned, noble and timelessly elegant, though hints of a mischief youth showed through the porcelain façade. Maybe it was only the created effect of his, this time, a little messily worn hairdo, which was hiding all of the left side of his face, a few stray bangs brushing over a curiously widened azure eye. Hints of nightshade-blue mascara was empathizing the unnatural colour of it's orb even more and rose-dipped, perfect lips were curved in a surprised ´ah´-sort of emotion.

**CLICK**

He never needed any kinds of advices from his photographs.

All of his every poses were picture perfect.

They ever were.

By now, this man in front of the many flashing cameras had become a secret synonym for the expanses of human beauty and all of the world recognized and honoured it.

They paid well. And he gave them what they were wanting to see.

The man in front of the camera was a professional.

But what only little knew, he also was many, many more.

**-----**

"I'd like to have this magazine over there, please."

The old shop keeper smiled friendly, handing the youth the requested magazine and taking the change in response. Although others might have found it strange having a young man like this buying a magazine like this, the elderly man didn't pay any attention to it at all. Ryou Bakura was a well known and liked personality in this part of the city and, although without doubt a little strange, an always friendly and well-liked customer and neighbour. So, instead of being surprised, the shopkeeper only smiled a bit more, saying: "Here you go. The air's very wet and foggy today, isn't it?"

The young man who'd bought the magazine smiled, balancing the bag with the groceries he'd made against one shoulder while he took the magazine with the other.

""Yes, it is. Hopefully I won't catch a cold..."

He smiled again, bidding the shop's owner a gentle good-bye before wandering off. Remembering why he'd actually bought the magazine, taking a closer look at his newest bargain. Usually Ryou wasn't the type to buy this type of magazine, but the close-up shot of the side of a very attractive brunettes face on the cover had made him change his mind for today. The most striking of the young mannequin were without question his stunning blue eyes.

Ryou smile to himself, imagine how it´d must be to be with a partner like that. "Hm, this guy..."

"Seto Kaiba."

Surprised, Ryou turned around. Behind him stood the owner of the voice and long time flat mate. Giving the white-haired youth a flat look, Malik handed him a spare sandwich, similar to the one he was currently eating.

"He's that famous as a model that they even bring him on the cover page of the Times Magazine." He frowned a little. "You seem to like him, huh?"

Taking the offered treat and nibbling on it a bit, Ryou nodded. "Yes. He look very good."

The blonde Egyptian's expression dropped a little. Like all men and boyfriends in general he didn't like his lover openly admitting that he thought another man aside of him himself handsome. Taking a bite off his sandwich, he shot Ryou a sideways glance, retorting coolly. "Even though he's a mannequin, he's blind. And a vampire."

Noting his lovers slight jealously and intentionally ignoring it, Ryou only shrugged his shoulders, taking another good look at the picture.

"Minor details."

Malik clearly sweatdropped at this. Somehow he'd hoped to bring his lovers stray thoughts away from the brunette after mentioning his true nature... He should've known that it´d be futile.

Before the two could continue their trifle wordplay, they were interrupted by a strange man. Dressed stylishly in all white clothes, a tall man suddenly stepped forward, halting only a few steps before Malik. The surprised Egyptian raised an eyebrow, noting the strange clothes – from hat to the shoes white!- as well as the obvious clear height difference. Malik was tall, but this guy easily towered over him with a heads size or more. Next to him, Ryou blinked, impressed. That man had to be 1,9 metres tall at last!

First, the strange man didn't react. When he did, it came like a cold shower. Keeping his look pinned straight at the still confused Malik, he asked in a even, deep voice.

"Are you Bakura?"

They both gaped at him. After a first, initial shock moment, Ryou found the courage (and annoyance- He and Malik looked clearly different.) in himself to clear his throat and thus draw the attention of this strange foreigner at him for the first time.

Pointing a finger to himself, he said. "I'm Ryou Bakura."

If the man reacted, his face didn't show it at all.

Still keeping his eerie calm, the young man calmly reached upwards to his face. With an as swift as smooth move he took off his sun glasses that had hidden his eyes and the fashionable white hat.

What was revealed was a pair of unbelievably, stunning blue eyes which were framed by short sable strands that fell into his face.

Ryou and Malik gaped.

"Seto Kaiba?!"

**-----**

_/Sometimes I have strange customers._

_They are humans and yet they are not, or maybe they are just other creatures, that life among the humans./_

**§The Seven Of Swords**: Chance, Hope, Expectation; Listlessness and possible failure.§

Ryou took a quick look at the card before showing it to his new customer.

"I don't know exactly about what it's going, but you should think good over it before you make a decision. It could be that you're being lied at or betrayed."

Hearing this, Seto Kaiba smiled a bit. It was a small and bitter little smile that signed that he knew exactly what the white-haired youth sitting opposite him was talking about. Tilting his head a bit into a nod, he gestured for Ryou to go on.

Ryou revealed the next card.

It was the Three Of Swords, it's motive depicting a red heart being stabbed through by three sharp swords, along with a dark, dreary sky.

**§The Three Of Swords**: Failure, Separation, Absence, Delay.§

"A tear for Love, that painful, as if one's own heart would be pierced by a sword..."

The expression on Seto's face changed into something else at those words, wistful. "It lies so long back that I've become a vampire," he began, "that long that I can't even remember it anymore.

Etched into my heart is only one moment in time, the one when I met him."

**End of Part One**


	2. Memories of Paris

**Summary:** _To see the future can be both, a gift or a curse at the same time. Having taken refuge at the confines of the Tarot Café, its owner Ryou Bakura earns his money by predicting peoples their future and aiding them at important decisions. However, sometimes the customers that visit him aren't always humans, or just seem to be... One of them is Seto Kaiba, top-mannequin extraordinaire and also a three-hundred years old vampire. What will his question be?_

**Story Type**: YGO-themed Remake (Original: Everlasting Beauty, out of the Short Story Collection ´The Tarot Café´ by Park Sang Sun)

**Reason:** For apocalipticoblivion whose dare has given me serious writers block for the last two months. (Honestly, Michie, couldn't you choose a different pairing?-.-; Seto/Jou´s much too common for me.)

**Thanks:** A great thanks to all of you who reviewed or just took themselves the time to read this story so far. A especially great thanks goes to **elsiey**, who told me about my grammar mistakes in the previous chapter. Honestly, those weren´t minor anymore, they were plain stupid!-.-; I´m looking up to everybody who still managed to read that mess despite them. I really do! I corrected the ones in the last chapter and am going to pay more attention to it on the following. Please tell me if I make a mistake again!

_**/......./ Setos Narrative**_

_**Memories of Paris - Chapter II**_

(Flashback)

**_"Back then, Paris was a city full of luxury and the easy life. Strangely enough it has attracted many vampires."_**

Paris, the old city of sins and decadence, shortly before the time of the great revolution when it was especially worse. It possessed a strange kind of charm that still lasts over into our current time…

**_"Light and darkness."_**

The lights of countless candles were caught in the prisms of the heavy crystal lusters, creating a mesmerizing shadowplay of thousands of flickering lights and shadows all over the great ball room.

_**"Lust and decadence."**_

Underneath those lights danced all what had a name and a say in any matter of Paris´ high society.

The perfect hunting ground for vampires.

"Ah…"

"Uhmm…"

A delicate female voice moaned, barely able to prevent calling out her lover's name that caused her to experience so much lust.

-And Seto was barely touching her.

Having taken refuge in one of the little caverns of one of the many sitting opportunities which were half-hidden by heavy satin curtains, a noble lady did all to fight for her self-control. It certainly wasn't going easy on her, as her whole body was shaking with barely restrained lust and she was pressing her extravagant, feathery-fan against her luscious décolleté, trying to hide the all too obvious signs.

Almost hidden behind one of the curtains, Seto smiled against the soft texture of her skin, stopping his nibbling on her hand's wrist for a tiny moment.

"Your wrists are as wonderfully soft, like cream. One´d wish to eat from them…" His voice trailed off, cool, yet unbelievably seductive at the same; just like the expression on his face he regarded her with.

Repressing another moan, the young noble chuckled at that, raising her expensive fan to mock-hide the lust-ridden expression on her face just as much as to fan a little cooling air to herself. It didn't work. That charming stranger held her tightly in his infantile net and she was unable and unwanting to try and escape.

Why would she?

That good-looking young gentleman promised to be just as well off as he was handsome and his manners were stunningly perfect. Just the type of man women like her came to meet at such festivities. And even if it should turn out to be nothing more than an unique event….Why should she pass it out?

That was the real reason that such convenient, secluded places were placed at the spacious ball rooms anyway.

Chuckling again, she batted her long eyelashes seductively, giving the young brunette man a challenging grin.

"Then why don't you do it…?"

Seto only took another nip at her satin-soft wrist.

When the servants started cleaning up the remnants of the party the next day, they found a young lady, lying seemingly exceptive on one of the grand cushioned couches, her supposed lover gone. Upon closer inspection, though, they noticed that she was dead.

The only signs referring to the way she'd been killed were two sets of small, bloody bite marks; one on her left wrist and another on the slender curve of her neck.

-----

Paris was also a city that praised itself for it's great offer on culture. The songstress, already turning old and feebly trying to retain her illusion of beauty with opulent clothes and grand jewellery did her best to prove it in its point.

Concerning Seto, her performance was beyond pitiful. He'd never felt a special favour for this type of ´classical´ opera music and the only other guest seemed to share his opinion. His loud snores were slowly starting to grate on the vampire's nerves.

"Ahahahaaa…Ahaaaa…-"

"Aaaaah!!"

The songstress voice rose a last time to it's admirable volume before dieing out forever. A few minutes later, the room was absolutely silent, aside from the drunk guest's on-going insistent snoring.

Artists who lost their skills and easy-living butterflies of high society easily lost their lives in Paris.

"_**An empire of lust and decadence." **_

"_**I lived with the eternal desire for human blood…"**_

"…_**and hated myself for having to kill humans to feed."**_

"Hahahaha…"

"_**There is some kind of unwritten law for vampires…"**_

"_**First: Don't drink blood of dead humans!"**_

The young boy laughed happily, trying more or less successfully to climb the oak tree, having no care in the world aside from retrieving the caught colourful paper kite out of the evil branches´ clutches.

"_**Second: Never develop any kind of emotions for a human!"**_

Playing with a paper kite seemed strange for such a young boy, who was barely a feet away from reaching manhood. But, strangely as it was, looking at those careless smiling face, it all seemed to be so right.

Seeing that expression of unaltered cheerfulness, Seto felt himself freeze in his tracks.

Aquatic blue eyes widened in surprise, their expression changing for the very first time since decades into something else than an icy frown. Surprise. And a silent feeling of awe…

Feeling himself getting watched, the young boy stopped momentarily in his doing, turning his head instead into the direction of the stranger.

His honey eyes met Seto's without any kind of held back feelings.

Blinking surprised, the blonde youth met the ice-cold vampire's gaze without any kind of fear. All the other people Seto had met had looked through him through. They had only seen what he'd promised them to be, their own gain.

Right there, at that very moment, this blond-haired boy looked right at him, honey eyes meeting directly with the brunette's long forgotten soul.

And the spider was caught in its own net.

**_"Yet the first time I laid my eyes on him, all of my reasonable senses were blown away like a feather in the wind."_**

**_-----_**

**§The Star:** Inspiration, Insight into the Sense of a Beautiful Life, Health.§

Ryou's chocolate brown eyes grew gentle at hearing this.

"He was the one who gave you hope. And returned your lost humanity to you…"

Seto's eyes were closed, a blissful smile ghosting over his pale, rosy-hued lips.

"Joú…" He whispered.

-----

**_"He was as beautiful as a puppet."_**

It didn't take long for them to get together, the well-mannered brunette having it easy charming his way into the young noble's heart. The young Joú was enjoying the other's presence greatly, and eventually had Seto teaching him the finer arts of playing the piano and how to properly move and dance… In return, the blue-eyed vampire found himself irrevocably lost in love with Joú´s easy-going happy nature and open spirit.

In comparison to the constant reigning lust and decadence of the human world, Joú sometimes childlike naivety and irrevocably trust in human hearts and openness with his feelings seemed like a breeze sent from heaven itself.

Even more so when they finally became lovers.

_**"However…"**_

The two lovers were taking a ride, exploring the vast expanses of Joú´s parents countryside estate. Joú was sitting in front of Seto on the horse's back, happily chatting away about this and that, Seto leading the horse and calmly listening to all that was said…

Both lovers were openly enjoying themselves.

At one part, however, Seto's attentive eyes suddenly began to stray.

Against his will, their focussed gaze strayed more and more, wandering from Joú´s inviting pearly lips to the elegant curve of his ears and the silk of his soft, golden hair over to the long, extravagant slope of his neck.

Oh, how soft and tender that creamy skin had to be…

Seto shockedly stopped himself in mid-thought. Jerking his head away, he tried to clear his thoughts. Not now, oh gods, not now! His lust for blood couldn't have chosen a worse time to threat taking him over… Giving himself a visible push, he slowly turned back facing Joú again, his heartbeat echoing in his ears as loud as thunderclaps.

By now Joú had noticed his lover's sudden drastic change in condition as well. Turning around on the back of the horse, he placed a gentle hand on Seto's cheek, giving the blue-eyed brunette a worried, questioning look.

"You're suddenly so pale. Is something wrong? Are you ill?"

Seto's blue eyes widened at the physical touch. With a hasty motion he grabbed Joú´s hand roughly, drawing it away from his cold porcelain skin. The young blonde watched the pale hand that still clutched his with a worried look. By now Seto's whole frame was shaking and his lips were lightly parted in an utterly shocked expression. His eyes were tiny blue dots against the white of his irises. Feeling fear starting to clutch his own heart, Joú tried reaching his devastated lover another time.

"Seto…?!"

The barely audible outcry worked.

Giving himself another visible push, the brunette let go of his lover's trapped hand, turning away in the process.

"We should say our goodbyes for today…"

The calm he spoke those words with was deceiving, as he still wasn't able to look at his golden-haired lover, sweat coating his pale face in a light sheen. Even though he didn't say anything about it, Joú clearly noticed how badly it stood about his beloved partner.

Instead, feigning ignorance as not to bother Seto even more since the brunette young man clearly wanted not talk about it with him, he blinked at his surroundings, registering for the first time that they'd already arrived back at the gates of the estate.

"Oh, we're already there?"

None of them spoke anymore after that futile question. Joú wordlessly slipped from Seto's horse's back. Stepping aside to give his lover the necessary place, he watching worriedly after Seto as the brunette forced his steed with an unnecessary hard jerk around and galloped with a loud scream into the slowly up-creeping night.

_**"Was this the price I had to pay for not following the unwritten law?"**_

-----

**§The Ten of Rods**: The burden, that comes with ones success, A Guilty Conscience, Doubt.§

Ryou looked up from the card. Supporting his head with one hand, he gave Seto a stern look, before stating. "Between your love and your intellect, you felt put under pressure."

Seto nodded wistfully.

His unseeing eyes expressed a emotion of deep sadness, along with a hint of regret.

"After I met him, I barely killed anymore.

But I couldn't rid myself of the vampire in me."

-----

After his sudden attack of blood-thirst Seto had returned to the streets of Paris as fast as possible. Wandering through one of the less rich streets of the city, the chattering of a group of young people attracted his attention.

It were young nobles, like it seemed, all having barely reached the proper age of adulthood and competing with each other with their riches and assets. One young female called to Seto especially.

Feeling herself being watched, the mahogany-haired girl ignored her still chattering friends for a moment to see who was watching her that openly. Seeing the more than handsome young man with the sable hair and stunning azure eyes staring at her direction, a definitely lustful-look on his noble face, she halted for a moment, her forest green eyes widening in amazed surprised.

Then, she grinned lightly, returning his bedroom look with a coquettish little smile of her own.

The night had already promised to be long when she'd left her parents home. Now it not only looked like it was going to be very long, but also very, very good.

Oh, how easily humans could be fooled.

Some time later, at Seto's own estate, the very same brown-haired young girl was pleading for her life.

Her make-up smeared by her tears, she tried futilely to scoot away further from the approaching vampire.

"Please… don't kill me." She whimpered. "I'll do everything you say…"

Seto regarded her coldly, no expression showing on his beautiful face.

Shivering, the girl pressed herself more tightly against the wall. Whimpering, she pleaded again. "Please…" –And for a moment it was Joú whom Seto saw covering in front of him.

Surprised, the vampire stared for a moment, before his lips slowly curved into a sovereign lazy smile that was echoed by his icy, dark blue eyes. Slowly, he stretched his hand out, offering it to the scared young girl.

Missing the malicious tinge in his actions, the girl gratefully took it.

She didn't even get to scream as Seto rammed his fangs into her carotid artery, only a look of horrid surprise appeared on her face. With a last, desperate move, she grabbed him by his jacket, before loosing this fight, too.

Not sparing her a sparse thought, Seto dropped her drained corpse to the floor, leaving it to whoever found her to take care of it.

He never noticed the missing button on his west, nor the fact that it was steadily clutched into her slowly growing cold fist.

**End Of Chapter 2**

**Author Notes: **I´m so stupid, I can´t seem to work with this constantly changing uploading system... Somehow always half of my editing seems to keep vanishing. Anyway, I´m sorry about taking so long to update this story. I got a new Internet Safety System that was working just a tad bit too well - by blocking my access to it completely!**-.-;**

I hope you had a good time reading this far and if you still got a bit of time on your hands, please review!


	3. The King Of Swords

**Summary:** _To see the future can be both, a gift or a curse at the same time. Having taken refuge at the confines of the Tarot Café, its owner Ryou Bakura earns his money by predicting peoples their future and aiding them at important decisions. However, sometimes the customers that visit him aren't always humans, or just seem to be... One of them is Seto Kaiba, top-mannequin extraordinaire and also a three-hundred years old vampire. What will his question be?_

**Story Type**: YGO-themed Remake (Original: Everlasting Beauty, out of the Short Story Collection ´The Tarot Café´ by Park Sang Sun)

**Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them**. And I´m feeling really honoured hearing that my lack of convintion and experience in Seto/Jou isn´t ruining the story, but could people actually like it again. Lol, but I definitely have to agree!! Those puppy-jokes are getting old by now!

_**/......./ Setos Narrative

* * *

**_

_**The King Of Swords - Chapter III

* * *

**_

_**§The King Of Swords:** The right way around – Unyielding striving, free of any possible doubts; a fast decision made without thinking about it. The wrong way around – The lack of scruples, Uncertainty, A fight, which is difficult to win, Pain. §_

Despite the late evening hour, the lights in the Tarot Café were still burning.

Inside, Ryou had just revealed the next card. It was the ´Judgement´.

§**Judgement:** Realisation, which is becoming greater; the need to belong to something bigger. §

Facing the card, the young almost-albino's eyes turned sad. Folding his hands in front of his face, he said.

"This woman has influenced your and Joú´s relationship in a very strong way."

Seto buried his face in his hand. Despite not being able to see it, the young tarot reader knew that the expression on it had to be one of pain. Not lifting his face, Seto slowly whispered.

"It was my mistake. The young woman I killed was Joú´s sister."

-----

The bells of the grand church called the end of the funeral. Standing among the rest of his family and friends, Joú wordlessly prayed in front of his beloved sister's grave, shedding silent tears.

Slowly unfurling his folded hands, the young blonde revealed a decorated button in his palm. The owner of the button was his sister's murderer. Despite not knowing the owner's identity and being well aware of his low chance at ever finding it out, Joú silently swore revenge to the one who did this to her. The murderer was going to pay!

Some time later, Seto found Joú praying in front of the church's altar.

"Joú…"

Hearing his lover's gentle call, the saddened blonde literally threw himself into Seto's waiting arms, tears coming to his honey eyes instantly anew.

Running his hand gently through Joú´s soft hair in a smoothing motion, Setos face stayed the same, a look of saddened finality written over it.

Slowly pushing himself away from the brunette after the first onslaught of the tears had subsided, the young blonde's hands strayed over the row of buttons on Seto's west in an unintentional gesture. Feeling something strange, the young male halted suddenly, his honey eyes slowly, almost as if against their own will wandering down to what his hands had felt. Realizing that indeed a button was missing from Seto's west, Joú´s eyes widened.

Moving like a puppet on strings, the young blonde staggered away from him.

Watching him with a sympathetic sad expression in his eyes, Seto stared at him in surprise.

"What's wrong…?", he asked his lover worriedly.

The missing button landed with a strangely high-pitched sound on the church's floor in front of his feet. Seto looked down.

Not awaiting the brunette's reaction, Joú asked shakily. "Is that your button?"

Finally recognizing the banner on the little object, - the matching banner with the rest of his west's buttons-, Seto drew in a sharp breath.

Joú watched him with a pained expression. "When my sister died, she had this button clenched in her hand." A single tear rolled from his honey-coloured eyes. "There's a banner etched onto it."

Seto watched him with a sad look.

"Joú…"

Another tear ran down the blonde's cheek. "Please say that it's not true."

Closing his eyes with an inaudible sigh, Seto drew in a breath, his face displaying true sadness and also rue. When he finally spoke, his voice was so low that it barely could still be heard.

"I am sorry, Joú. I…"

But Joú jerked his hands to his ears, blocking out all the sounds of the gruesome, terrible truth. Grimacing in emotional pain, he shouted. "**Please say that it's not true! I'm begging you!!"**

"I didn't know that she's your sister."

The gentle spoken words caused Joú to freeze entirely. Regarding Seto with a pained look, he slowly raised his hand to his chest. To his heart.

"I knew it. You're not human…"

The sadly whispered words stroke Seto deeper than any weapon ever possibly could have.

"Still…Still…I loved you…" Tears were streaming freely over Joú´s cheeks again as he whispered those far too calm words that hurt the brunette more than swords.

Then, Joú´s control finally dissolved for good. Howling a loud "Murderer!!" he stormed past the shell-shocked brunette, completely ignoring his desperate shout of his name.

Not knowing anywhere else to flee, Joú stormed up the stairs towards the church's tower, the only thing on his mind being getting away from his lover who was desperately pleading for him to stop.

Their chase only ended in front of a great viewing window that let one overlook a good part of the whole city. Being caught in a dead end, Joú did the only thing he still could and climbed onto the window's edge.

Turning back to fire a burning look at Seto, he whispered, tears still streaming down his face. "I curse you forever!"

Seto's face contorted in pain.

"I need to tell you something. Listen to me, please!!" he pleaded desperately. He didn't want to loose his wonderful lover who had given humanity back to him. But now it all looked like he was going to do so.

Noticing some few stray rays of the rising sun's morning light finding their way through the window, his heart felt a visible bang. With the light of the sun, his range of action was getting far too limited. That way he'd never be able to convince Joú that the attack of his sister had been a very unfortunate and unplanned accident. He´d never have done it if Seto only had known who she was.

Joú didn't notice anything of that. Slowly taking another step back from his former lover and fully engulfed into his own world of utter pain, he whispered. "I've trusted you…" He was now balancing on the outer edge of the window, only his one arm helping him to keep his balance…

The decrypt stone under his feet didn't withstand the weight and crumbled away.

Seto and Joú both screamed in fear as Joú was suddenly falling outside, the space under the church's tower gaping under him like a gigantic abyss.

Just in the very last moment, Joú managed to find hold on one of the tower's outside ornaments with his right hand.

"Joú!!"

Ignoring the danger of the uprising sun Seto rushed forward, crouching himself on the traitorous window edge and bowing forward to offer Joú a desperate helping hand.

"Joú, take my hand!"

Smoke was rising from the vampire's frame where the early sunlight burned him, yet he still held still, withstanding the pain in order to save his beloved's life.

Fear etched into his face, Joú tried to grab Setos right with his free, left hand.

Their fingers were just inches away from touching. A little further and Seto would be able to pull Joú up again, to tell him how sorry he was, to…-

The stone flower Joú was clinging to crumbled under the blonde's fingers as well, sending him into a free fall.

For a last, terrible, everlasting moment their eyes met. The expression in honey and azure-blue eyes was the same.

Absolute horror.

…

The fall seemed to take strangely long, yet was also unbelievably painful short.

Having fallen from the highest tower onto the hard cobblestone pavement, Joú was immediately dead.

Tears streaming down his face, Seto shrieked in pain and terror, his voice being an epitome of loss.

"Joú…!!"

"_**He was the last thing I saw of this world."**_

-----

§**The Five Of Cups:** A suggestion, that, when one gains something, one also looses something equally of worth. This could, for example, be a disappointing inheritance or a sad marriage. §

Ryou let out a held breath, sighing silently.

"Something that you, no matter how much you regret it, can't undo…"

Seto nodded composedly.

"This was the way my first encounter with him ended. Inexplicably, my eyes, which have been exposed to the light back then, don't heal."

-----

"_**I'm having the feeling that he still exists somewhere."**_

"_**-I've started with modelling in the hope to find him again."**_

A nameless city, in an anonymous hall…

A fashion show was taking place. More and more beautiful women and men were entering and leaving the stage, presenting the newest fawns of hauté couture. Sometimes it were the same people in different costumes, completely nonchalant and uncaring in their actions; sometimes complete strangers, enjoying their few seconds of fame.

But all of them were outshined the same when the absolute top-mannequin entered the stage. Seto Kaiba looked effortlessly perfect as always. Walking down the catwalk with a cat-like stride, neither the flaring ends of his partly slashed pants legs nor the giant collar which was solely crafted out of long black feathers and rested lightly on his shoulders irritated him by it in the least.

"_**My lack of eyesight was proving to be no obstacle in it."**_

The crowd went crazy when he reached the very front of the stage, an idol standing just a few feet in front and above them. Countless voices called his name, some in awe, some with open desire and all around thousand and thousand lights of cameras flashed.

Seto didn't react to them at all.

"_**The sense of smell, the one of touch and the ears of a vampire are sovereign to the ones of humans by a far expanse.**_

_**Normal humans don't even notice that I'm blind.**_

_**And… Hunting has also become easier that way."**_

A single click of a camera caught Seto's attention. Turning around, his features turned into a sinuous smile as he caught ´sight´ of the photograph. Turning fully in her direction, his face's expression changed again, into the sober expression of one offering the revealing of a dark promise.

With his dark, blue and golden pattered outfit, the feather collar that wound from the middle of his chest and past over his shoulders, he looked like a dark apostles of apocalypse.

With one arm outstretched, fake, claw-like painted fingernails pointing in her direction, the dark colour of his make-up empathizing his mysteriously dark flair, and eyes that went beyond ones´ soul, she didn't stand a chance but to follow his call.

"_**Instead of having to chase after them, I now can wait for them to come, like a spider sitting inside its net."**_

Later, the same night, in the backstage hall of the previously ended fashion show…

The young girl was desperately crying. Her hair, formerly held in two well-groomed pigtails at the sides of her head was dissolving into reddish-brown strands that were messily hanging into her face and her carefully applicated make-up was smearing amongst all the tears. None of the two present persons were caring about those minor details.

Pressing herself feebly against the cold room's wall, the young girl pleaded for her life. "Please, let me live…!!" More tears spilled of her beautiful green eyes and rolled down her cheeks.

Seto looked consolingly at her. The corner of his mouth turning up into a light smile, not amused or happy, but only meant to transfer the feeling of trust. Slowly, he reached out a now normal nailed hand to her.

"Don't be afraid. I won't let you feel any pain…"

His hypnotic voice caught her within its charm. Slowly, she accepted the offered arm and let him pull her up and away from the wall.

Seto dug his teeth into her tender neck, feeding greedily.

-----

**§The Four Of Cups:** One's bored and unsatisfied with one's surroundings and oneself. The desire for a change. One is supposed to do something, but the person in question hesitates. §

Ryou stared at the card for a moment.

"After you lost him, your life was filled with hate and desperation. An unrealisable hope…"

He turned over the next card. Six baskets full of blooming flowers adorned it.

The Six Of Cups…

The young albino felt a single drop of sweat run down his temple, realizing the meaning of it.

"A meeting with somebody out of your past? Impossible…"

"You know, vampires like roses." A wistful expression crossed the brunette's face.

-----

"_**Maybe because their colour and smell reminds them of blood?**_

_**There aren't many places in a city, where you can find roses. That's the reason why I'm sometimes buying some."**_

A young brunette man, completely cloth in black this time, was watching an elaborate garden arc full of blooming roses. The blossoms of the flowers were huge and voluptuous, their petals curling in perfect curves, their colour being the one of dark velvet and fresh blood.

"Do you like roses?"

At the sounding of the curious young voice's asking, Seto's eyes widened in surprise.

"_**A stabbing pain inside of my heart…"**_

"_**It was him."**_

"_**His voice, his way of speaking and his smell had changed. But it was definitely Joú."**_

Turning around quickly, the blue-eyed brunette met with the playfully smiling expression of the blonde assistant of the flower shop.

**End Of Chapter 3**


	4. Card Number XVIII

**Summary:** _To see the future can be both, a gift or a curse at the same time. Having taken refuge at the confines of the Tarot Café, its owner Ryou Bakura earns his money by predicting peoples their future and aiding them at important decisions. However, sometimes the customers that visit him aren't always humans, or just seem to be... One of them is Seto Kaiba, top-mannequin extraordinaire and also a three-hundred years old vampire. What will his question be?_

**Story Type**: YGO-themed Remake (Original: Everlasting Beauty, out of the Short Story Collection ´The Tarot Café´ by Park Sang Sun)

_**/.../ Seto´s Narrative**_

**Thanks for the reviews so far!**

* * *

**Card Number XVIII – Chapter IV**

* * *

_**§The Moon**: The Moon – The right way around. –The Subconscious, Philosophy of Life, Imagination and Dream, hidden Greed, Memories, Little Children, a sharp Mind, new Life, Departure. The wrong way around. – Imagination, Fantasy, Hallucination, Illusion, Obsession, Hypersensitiveness, Worries, Chaotic Emotions, Hypocrisy and Lies.§_

_**"I've dreamed almost every day of you."**_

_**The young teen smiled lightly, raising the cup with his drink in front of his face in a cheer. His honey-brown eyes were shining with interest. **_

_**"That's why I followed you here."**_

_**Feeling Seto' s hand gently cup his cheek, Katsuya Jounouchi´s eyes widened slightly. Giving in, he leaned over the table, embracing Seto's kiss and returning it passionately.**_

-

Ryou's brows furrowed at hearing that. Leaning onto the surface of the table with one hand, he gave Seto a sceptical look.

"But then it already came like how you wanted it to come."

Seto remained silent.

Ryou sighed, tipping with his fingers at the surface of the next, un-revealed card.

"So…Shall we take a look at the next coming card?"

-Three men, wielding and posing with five wooden clubs.-

_§**The Five Of Rods:** A fierce fight for material gain and recognition. There is the chance of improving the situation that's given.§_

"A conflict between life and love…"

Setos eyes, his whole face, were looking serious now.

"One day he told me something…"

-

_**Katsuya was sad. **_

_**Despite not being able to see his old (new) lover's expression on his face, Seto's turned into a similar one. Giving the blond a sympathetic glance, he asked gently. "Why are you looking so sad?" **_

_**Stepping closer, Katsuya embraced Seto with a gentle, yet desperate hug. Leaning his head onto the brunette's shoulder, he ran one hand through his soft, sable hair.**_

**"_Please, I want to be like you." He paused for a tiny moment. "I want to forget the past and be forever by your side."_**

_**Seto's breath stocked at hearing those whispered words, his form turning rigid. For a timeless moment, the two stayed frozen in their stances; an eternal, desperate hug. Then time started running again.**_

_**With a move that was given more force than really was necessary by the brunette's shocked reaction at his words, Seto shoved Katsuya away roughly; turning to go in the same moment he did it.**_

**"_Never! I don't want you to suffer the same pains that I have to do."_**

_**Leaving hurriedly after those words, he didn't have the chance to turn back and see the emotions in his lover´s face.**_

_**That way he missed the silent tears that were rolling down Katsuya´s gentle face as he stared after his fleeing lover.**_

-

"When I heard what he was saying I felt a pain that was greater than anything I've ever experienced in my 300-years-old life."

Watching Ryou with an observant gaze, Seto noted. "You too know a similar pain to mine, don't you, Ryou?"

Lowering his head and pretending to be interested only in the next card, Ryou ignored the question that hit painfully close to home. Lifting the small piece of foiled paper, he asked.

"Shall we move on to the next card?"

The brunette didn't answer, only left him be the way he chose to be. Taking his silence as a yes, Ryou turned over the next card.

Seeing the motive, his brown eyes widened.

It was the card displaying the wheel of fortune.

_§**The Wheel Of Fortune:** In our lives, there are good and bad days that are changing constantly. The change of past experiences. But it can also mean that it's leading into a bad future.§_

Noting the other's sudden silence, Seto gave Ryou a mildly curious look. "What is it?" The young man sweatdropped, quickly placing the card face up on its place on the table among the others.

"Ah, nothing special. The meaning of this particular card depends on the next one. I need to unveil that one first."

Touching the surface of the still face down card, Ryou's hand hesitated. Frowning lightly, the owner of the Tarot Café pondered the possible weight of the identity of the last untapped card. Seto's future…

"What is it now?"

Seto asked, appearing slightly bored with the seer's slow reaction.

Lifting the card in his hand up for the brunette to see, (an utterly futile move since the vampire was blind), the snowy-haired youth grinned cheerily. "The two of Cups", he stated. "It's meaning are Love, budding Love and Passion. You two will be happily together forever."

Standing up, Seto quickly strode over to Ryou's place when he heard those words. Touching a fine hand onto the albino's shoulder, he pressed a quick kiss onto the surprised youth's cheek.

"Thank you."

Gathering his stuff, he casually wandered over to the door, opening it for his exit. "I'll be on my way then…"

Ryou had went as red as a tomato at being kissed by such a beautiful and enticing creature, even if it only was just a quick peck. Barely remembering his wits in time, he called after the exiting vampire.

"Wait! And my payment!"

Smirking lightly, Seto turned back and wordlessly pointed with one finger at the neatly placed stack of tarot cards.

On its very top, a single white pearl laid.

**End Of Chapter 4**

The end of chapter four! Don't let yourself be tricked by the mushy ending of this one to make any rushed conclusions. The story is long but over yet! There's still the lemon missing I promised my friend and… Well, I wouldn't trust things to go all that ´smooth´ as the cards promised them too…


End file.
